gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Rise: These Delicate and Dark Obsessions
|next = }} "Heroes Rise: These Delicate and Dark Obsessions" is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Gotham. It aired on May 1, 2017. Synopsis The Court of Owls devises a new plan regarding the future of Gotham, as Gordon uncovers information about his father and uncle's past, connecting him back to the organization. Meanwhile, Bruce wakes up in the temple and learns of the Shaman's wish for him.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/04/gotham-episode-316-these-delicate-and.html Gotham - Episode 3.16 - These Delicate and Dark Obsessions - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot The Court gathers to discuss the recent events in Gotham, which led to them getting a weapon in order to destroy the city. This is then decided by an unanimous vote. Back on his cell, Bruce is awakened by an old Shaman, warning him that no one will notice his absence while he remains here. He asks for his help in something he's been working. While Mayor James is reinstated, Gordon is investigating Michael Ness, the supposed drunk driver who killed his father. He finds that he had chronic persistent hepatitis and Bullock adds that if he had this disease, then he wouldn't be able to drink. Gordon then meets with Frank, whols him about the weapon but admits that he doesn't know what it is. He is then noticed that Ness's lawyer was paid by Carmine Falcone . Meanwhile, Cobblepot is attended by Ivy and he asks her to gather Gabe and many of his men in order to take back his power. Ivy distrusts Gabe but Cobblepot shrugs her off, calling her a freak, causing her to storm off. However, Gabe knocks out Cobblepot. Back on the mountains, Bruce's cell door opens and he tries to escape, only to discover he is on a maze. He is then summoned by the Shaman, who puts an acupuncture needle on his forehead revive the moment his parents got killed. After the revival, he is told by the Shaman to rest as they will continue later. Gordon confronts Falcone on his house, demanding to know the name of the person who ordered the hit on his father and Falcone reveals that Frank is the one who did it. Gordon then confronts Frank, who admits ordering the hit because Peter threatened to expose the Court. Gordon tries to arrest him but Frank resists, telling him the location where the weapon will be while he will try to buy some time. Seeing no option, Gordon asks Barbara to interrogate a worker in the dock. The worker reveals they retrieve an item the past week, which is on an Indian Hill crate. A Talon arrives and kills their henchmen but Barbara and Tabitha escape. Talon then kills the worker. Frank meets with Kathryn and the Court, revealing that Gordon knows about his involvement. He is then given the order to kill Gordon. Ivy is also captured and tied next to Cobblepot. While Gabe and his men are distracted, Ivy seduces one of the men with her powers, compelling him to kill everyone but Gabe and free them. He then confronts Gabe with Ivy's powers, and he reveals that he never was loyal to him and he and his men only followed him out of fear and that everyone still sees him as the "umbrella boy". Angered, Cobblepot kills Gabe with a tool. Cobblepot then asks for help in rebuilding his army and Ivy recalls that Selina told them about the monsters at Indian Hill and she proposes that he carries an "army of freaks". Gordon meets with Frank, who tells him that the Court no longer trusts him and he needs Gordon to join the Court to stop it and finish what his father started. To ensure his plan, Frank shoots himself in the head. Bruce is then sent into reviving his parents' murder and is told by the Shaman that the pain will block from what he needs to become: a protector. He needs to become a symbol against fear so "Gotham can be reborn". Gordon visits his father's grave and receives a call from Kathryn, where he takes the blame for killing Frank and asks to meet her. A limo is waiting for him in the street and he enters. Trivia *This episode was originally called "Fallen City: How the Penguin Lost His Power". References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heroes_Rise:_These_Delicate_and_Dark_Obsessions Category:Season 3 Category:Court of Owls Arc